


Snowball Fight!

by Deathangelgw



Series: LotR Advent [18]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 10:02:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8397337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathangelgw/pseuds/Deathangelgw
Summary: A snowball fight is just what one needs!





	

Title: LotR Advent Challenge: Snowball Fight! Pt. 18/24

Author: Deathangelgw

Disclaimer: They aren't mine, but damned if I didn't wish that they were.

Warnings: AU, sap, fluff, silliness

Pairings: Arwen, Aragorn, Elladan, Elrohir, Haldir, Rumil, Orophin, Legolas

Rating: PG

Summary: Day Eighteen of the Advent Challenge-> Enjoying the snow is a lot more complicated with the twins around!

Beta: none since I want to get this posted right away, so any mistakes are all MINE!

A/N: This is for an Advent Challenge that I had posted/taken up. Each day will be a different person/pairing from LotR. I'd like to thank Iniquity for keeping this up and wish everyone a blessed Christmas! Enjoy! Please review!

A/N2: aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh this is so late!! Sorry everyone!!

 

‘thoughts’

 

"I thought you said that it was not hard to skate on the river!" Aragorn called out in frustration as he slowly 'walked' across the frozen part of the Bruinen along with his foster siblings and the three visiting Galadhrim.

 

Elladan and Elrohir laughed as they skated easily around the edge of the river bank while Aragorn slipped and barely caught himself, glaring at them as they cackled. "It *is* easy! For Elves!" Elladan proclaimed as he twirled slightly, his dark hair flying around him in a wispy curtain.

 

"Quit teasing him, melethen. He is not as nimble as us, true, but he still has better reflexes than a normal Man," Haldir reproved his lover as he skated over to Aragorn and steadied him with a strong hand under the human's arm. Aragorn flashed him a meek smile as he leaned on the elder Galadhel. "Just balance your feet, mellonen and do not be so stiff. Relax and flow with it," Haldir encouraged Aragorn and they started to skate along the river with less tension as Aragorn began to handle the different surface. (my friend)

 

"Hannon le, Haldir…" Aragorn murmured as he smiled in relief at Haldir when he was able to skate a ways on his own before wobbling. (Thank you, Haldir)

 

"You are going to be sore tomorrow, mellonen! A massage will be in order I should take," Rumil commented impishly, earning laughter as Aragorn flushed in embarrassment.

 

"Come now…what are you teasing Aragorn so for?" Legolas' voice floated over the river as he and a leggings-clad Arwen appeared and began to skate as well.

 

"On how stiff he shall be in the morning after today!" Orophin shot back as they laughed while Elrohir skated over to the blond Prince and greeted Legolas with a kiss. Smirking evilly as he caught Elladan's eye, Orophin bent down and scooped up some snow, forming it into a ball. Without warning, he and Elladan pelted the two lovers with snow, earning yells and curses as well as laughter from their companions and the victims. The next thing any of them knew, the air was packed with flying snowballs, hitting randomly as they either dodged or slipped on the ice to land on their butts. Laughter filled the air along with good natured cursing and shrieks as snow dripped down vulnerable necks or landed on bare heads.

 

After a while, they all skated towards the river bank and sat on the logs that were visible under the snow, panting for air as they laughed while complimenting or mock threatening each other. Their cheeks were rosy with their exertions as they beamed at each other, eyes sparkling with mirth at their antics. In mutual agreement, they rose and headed back to the house for hot cocoa and warm food. And Aragorn had to agree silently with a comment that Rumil made on their way home: Never underestimate a Peredhel.

 

~Fin

 


End file.
